


Make Me Over

by Hellyjellybean, Twisted_Mirror



Series: Hellyjellybean Collaborations [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a Mess, Ben is a famous Actor with a past, Besotted Ben, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage, Mention of pregnancy, Modern AU, Protective Rey, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is a makeup artist, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Swearing, Unrequited Love, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, explicit - Freeform, proposal, references to drugs and alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mirror/pseuds/Twisted_Mirror
Summary: Ben Solo is a man with a past. The famous actor has used everything from drink to sex to try and fight his demons but maybe all he really needs is the love of a good woman?Rey Johnson is excited to have been appointed MUA to the lead actor on her first film set. From the moment she meets Ben Solo, she's a goner but does he feel the same?Excerpt:More than that, however, she had been completely taken aback at how humble and sweet he was, nothing like the way the media portrayed him. He was quiet, she would say almost shy even, polite and professional with her. She couldn’t help but wish that he would be less shy with her at times, but then she was just a makeup artist, a nobody, a no one. He would never look at her in that way, the way she had been looking at him though she knew she shouldn’t. For something had happened over those two months spent with Ben, something completely irreversible. She had fallen for him, fallen in every possible way a person could fall for someone.  Now she had to deal with the total agony of unrequited love and desire, which was really very inconvenient considering she wanted to make a good impression on her first big break!
Relationships: Ben Solo - Relationship, Rey/Ben Solo
Series: Hellyjellybean Collaborations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715302
Comments: 113
Kudos: 335
Collections: Reylo





	1. Chapter 1

Benjamin Solo walked into the trailer, and there she was waiting for him and with that smile, that gorgeous smile. Everyday, she just gave it to him freely, like it was no big thing. Did she have any clue how much he looked forward to that smile? Did she have any idea how much better his day was simply because he now had the knowledge that she existed in the world? 

No, she had no idea and why would she? She was here to do a job and nothing more. She probably hated actors. Probably found them difficult to work with, displaying diva and narcissistic behaviour. He wasn’t difficult though. Hell, he did everything Rey asked of him. He wasn’t sure he could deny her anything. 

He sat down in the chair and glanced in the mirror at her as she pushed a lock of his hair behind his ear. His skin tingled under her touch, her fingers warm and soft set off a chain reaction of heat within him. 

“I didn’t get much sleep, you may have to cake that shit on like frosting today,” he joked. 

She laughed. He had made her laugh. His heart jumped in his chest and he mentally fist pumped the air. God he was pathetic, but he couldn’t help it. He was in love. Had been in love, even since the first day he had met Rey. 

It was a strange feeling, to finally be in love with someone he knew so little about. He knew her name was Rey Johnson, he knew she was in her early twenties, and that this was her first job as a MUA on a movie set. She had worked as a makeup artist for many years previously. He knew she was beautiful and that when she leaned over him to do whatever it was she did that made him camera ready, he had to fight every instinct in his body not to spread his hands through her brown curls. Kiss her in a way that would hopefully make her forget every bad situation she had ever found herself in. 

Yes, Ben Solo was helplessly and completely in love with Rey Johnson but he would never confess that to Rey. She was too good for him, he knew that she was. She knew about his troubled past. How could she not? It was splashed all over the newspapers every day of the week. Even though he was trying hard to stay away from the alcohol and the drugs, there was enough footage out there already for them to continue to drag his name through the fucking mud. 

He had been extremely fortunate that his good friend Poe had decided to bring him in on his new movie, because no one else was willing to touch him. Not when he was tainted as he was by stories of nightclub brawls and DUI charges. 

No, Rey would never know how he felt about her, because he wouldn’t be able to take the sympathetic look in her eyes as she turned him down. He knew he couldn’t take another bone crushing rejection. Not after his family had all but disowned him. Ben was a big guy, but that didn’t mean he didn’t have feelings. He was working on improving himself but he still felt broken on the inside. 

Rey didn’t need a guy like that. She wouldn’t want a guy like that. Ben tried to push the thoughts away and focused on running his lines through his head. He needed to try and distract his mind from thoughts of Rey, because soon she would be moving around him as she worked and the slightest inhale of her perfume or the feel of a chocolate coloured curl brushing his cheek was enough to send his body into an almost excruciating state of arousal. The amount of times during this shoot he had to sneak off and ‘sort’ himself out, because of her.

The girl was his kryptonite. His special, secret weakness. 

_Shit._

He really had it bad. 

**********

Rey checked and rechecked her bag for the fourth time that morning, making sure everything that she needed was there. She had been working on this movie for a couple of months now, but every day still felt like her first, nerves and paranoia included. She still couldn’t believe that she, Rey Johnson was working on a movie; she’d nearly fainted when her management company had called her with the job offer. She’s been working the scene as a bridal artist and had done the odd glossy photoshoot, but this had always been her dream, films, Hollywood, Tinseltown. 

Movies and going to the cinema whenever she had a few spare pounds growing up, had been her only escape from the harsh reality of being bounced from one foster home that didn’t want her to another. She had always been fascinated by the transformative power of makeup and what it could do and had decided early on in her life, this is what she wanted to excel at. The last two months had been unreal, hard work with long days and pre dawn starts, but still a dream, she had made it. Then there was him…

Benjamin Solo, the male lead of the movie she was working on. He was known for being a problematic actor, a wild child, someone with a troubled past, drugs, alcohol and loose women, he ticked every box on the list. She knew his reputation before she started the job, there were not many that didn’t. The only child of acting legends Leia Organa and Han Solo, the Taylor and Burton of their time. Despite his legacy, and though some critics would say otherwise, Ben Solo was an extremely talented actor in his own right but his outlandish behaviour took the focus away from his brilliant body of work.

It had been said by some that he was unhireable, so Rey had been surprised when she heard he had been cast on this project and had been dreading working with him and his rumoured diva-like demands. She remembered how much she had been shaking that first day, his huge presence had practically filled the trailer, and he was so much hotter in person than his pictures let on. She knew he was handsome, but having him right there in front of you was another matter entirely. Down from his tall, broad, muscular frame, to his aquiline nose and pale skin, and the way his raven hair hung in tendrils around his soulful face.

More than that, however, she had been completely taken aback at how humble and sweet he was, nothing like the way the media portrayed him. He was quiet, she would say almost shy even, polite and professional with her. She couldn’t help but wish that he would be less shy with her at times, but then she was just a makeup artist, a nobody, a no one. He would never look at her in that way, the way she had been looking at him though she knew she shouldn’t. For something had happened over those two months spent with Ben, something completely irreversible. She had fallen for him, fallen in every possible way a person could fall for someone. Now she had to deal with the total agony of unrequited love and desire, which was really very inconvenient considering she wanted to make a good impression on her first big break! 

She ignored the trail of her thoughts as she pulled up to set that morning at five am, it was still dark and cold outside. This was not morning. This was night wearing morning’s mask. Pulling her kit bag from the boot of the car, and huffing with exertion, she slammed the boot shut and winced at the noise. Getting to set every morning was something she both looked forward to and dreaded in equal parts. She would get to see him, be near him, touch him. Yet those same things that brought her joy also tortured her soul because he didn’t really see her, he looked through her. To him she was just another prop. 

Climbing the steps to the trailer, she let herself inside and popped all the lights on, turning the heating on to help warm the place up. She made coffee, more for him than for her, and set her kit up by the dressing mirror. She had just finished when she heard loud thudding footsteps, then the door opened, and there he was, filling the doorframe like some fuckable redwood. What had made her think that? Geez, she seriously needed to get a grip! Her face automatically lit up with a smile she unconsciously reserved only for him, which he returned to in kind. How could he look that good, at that time of the morning?! She suddenly felt shabby next to him.

He took a seat in the chair, it creaked under his weight, his dark jeans tightened around those thick thighs. She felt herself staring at them, when he cleared his throat, looking at his reflection in the spotlight mirror. Of course, she had a job to do and she needed to remember that. Needed to try and keep it professional, but she could not help but reach her hand out and tuck a stray strand of hair behind his ear. It was so dark and soft, and begging to be touched. She suddenly realised with horrifying clarity that he had been talking to her while she had been daydreaming about his locks. 

_Crap!_

“I didn’t get much sleep, you may have to cake that shit on like frosting today.”

Too embarrassed to show she had not heard what he said, but knowing it has been conveyed in a joking manner, she laughed. He smiled his big broad smile back and she felt relief run through her. 

Come on Johnson, pull yourself together. 

She whipped a fresh napkin out of the box and began tucking it into the neckline of his black tee, feeling a flutter in her stomach as her fingers made contact with the muscles in his neck. He took a sharp intake of breath as she reached the front, standing between his thighs.

“Oh crap I’m so sorry,” she apologised, blushing. “Are my hands cold?”

He looked up at her, gulping. Did she realise her legs were pressed against the inside of his thighs? He couldn’t tell her he had gasped from her thighs rubbing against his, from the scent of her filling his senses. He had to lie.

“Ah yeh, a little,” he smiled apologetically, discreetly placing his hands upon his lap. 

He then spied her mortified expression, as she started rubbing her hands together.

“I’m so sorry,” she said. 

“It’s okay, it is freezing out there today,” he offered a small smile. 

She felt herself relax a little, he didn’t seem annoyed. She took a deep breath and turned back to the dressing table where there was a pile of papers containing that week's itinerary.   
Browsing down it, her lips pursed in concentration as her eyes scanned down the paper. 

“So i’ve got here that you are shooting the oracle scene first?”

She looked down at him to find his dark eyes fixed on her but he said nothing. She raised her brows in question.

“Hmmm?”

_Great, he’s not listening to me..._

“The oracle scene, you’re doing that first?”

He seemed to come back to himself, and averted his eyes from her to the mirror.

“Yes, yes the oracle.”

“Right,” Rey nodded. “I will prep your base first, Rose will be along soon for your hair, then I’ll attach the scar.”

He nodded absentmindedly and gritted his teeth. Preparing himself for what was coming. A whole lot of Rey, touching him. Over and over. _Jesus._ How did he survive this everyday? How did he resist the urge to grab her hips and pull her into his lap and kiss her, drink her sunshine in until the darkness retreated. 

She smiled at him as she worked, massaging moisturiser into his face, before brushing a light base into his already flawless skin. She had a habit of brushing his hair from his eyes as she worked, every brush of her finger causing a ripple in his chest. 

_Fuck._ She didn’t have a clue. She didn’t have a clue what she was doing to him. He was losing his mind over her. Forgetting his lines. Messing up on set because his thoughts were still lingering in the makeup trailer. He had to get his head in the game. It was hard enough to stay focused on set considering what they had done to his character. 

He was angry with the direction of the final film. They were making Kylo out to be an irredeemable asshole and that wasn’t who he was at all. He was a victim. A misunderstood one at that. He had a lot to give. Just because he had some shit in his past didn’t mean he was fucking worthless. 

As Rey carefully finished attaching the fake scar to Ben’s face she felt a shift in his demeanour. She sensed that something was wrong, his brow was slightly furrowed and his dark eyes had clouded over. She could tell he was lost in thought and for a moment she felt a twinge of pain looking at him. He looked hurt, lost even and she felt herself wishing with all of her heart that she could help him, make that look disappear. 

“Ben?”

Rey's gentle voice pushed through his frustrated musings. He looked up at her. 

“Do you want to talk about the changes in the script? I overheard some of the crew talking. They said that there had been a lot of last minute revisions, specifically in relation to Kylo.”

Ben’s nostrils flared. 

“So it’s true then,” Rey said. 

Ben looked confused and Rey smiled at him.

“You always flare your nostrils like that when you are keeping something from me.”

She knew him that well? Was she paying that much attention? Or was he easier to read than he thought? Still, he shouldn’t tell her what he thought of the new script. It would be unprofessional. 

“There have been some changes, I can’t really talk about it.”

Rey nodded, secretly hurt at the barrier he was putting up between them.

“Of course not. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry. It’s just, if you ever needed someone to talk to. I’m here.” 

She was so nice. So friendly. She just wanted to offer him a shoulder to lean on but it wasn’t enough. He wanted her to want him like he wanted her. He wanted her to ache for him. He wanted her to crave his touch like a flower craved the sun. So instead of taking Rey up on her kind offer. He offered her a crooked smile and did nothing like the fucking coward that he was. 

Rey finished up and the rest of the team completed their jobs to make him camera ready. He went through the motions on set all the while replaying every word Rey had said to him in his head and trying to commit every small smile or lingering touch to memory. The pressure cooker inside of him was starting to overflow. Long days, combined with little to no sleep, feeling unconnected to his character and the constant strain of hiding his ever growing feelings for Rey, was starting to take its toll on Ben and much like Kylo’s helmet in the third instalment of the franchise, there were cracks starting to form in Ben’s facade. So when one of the camera men passed Kylo a flask. He took it and swigged it down despite all of his promises to stay sober and when the alcohol hit his stomach, he felt instantly better. Stronger, more self-assured. But that only lasted so long and when the high wore off he was left with shame and guilt. Panic set in. He needed to get away. He needed to go somewhere, no one would think to look for him. Somewhere he felt safe. There weren’t many people left on the set, and Ben knew that Rey had gone home many hours ago, so he hid in the makeup trailer. It was dark and silent, so he slid down to the floor and put his head in his hands. 

Ben didn’t hear the trailer door open, he didn’t hear Rey’s soft footsteps as she walked into the room or her light gasp as she noticed him on the floor. No, Ben didn’t realise Rey was there until she crouched in front of him and gently pulled his hands away from his face. His eyes met hers then and she smiled at him. His light in the dark. Before he knew what was happening his lips were on hers and to his utter amazement, Rey kissed him back. 

**********


	2. Chapter 2

Ben Solo’s lips were on hers! She thought she may have blacked out for a moment. They were warm and soft and full, and so, so gentle. She couldn’t help but respond and kiss him back as his hand snaked behind her head and into her hair. He tasted sweet and spicy with a hint of whiskey. He’d been drinking, she realised. Her heart sank. He was only kissing her because he was drunk. That was when her brain kicked in. She could get fired for this, she was being totally unprofessional on her first big job. This was stupid and wreckless. She pulled back abruptly.

“I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have done that,” she panicked. 

His expression went from dreamy hopefulness to one of cold steel. She was pushing him away, because he had kissed her. How could he have been so stupid? He couldn’t help but try again.

“It’s okay Rey, I wanted to,” he spoke softly, leaning forward to kiss her again. 

She spoke gently, calmly, hiding the raging feelings inside of her, using all of her restraint not to just fall into his arms, his lips again.

“It’s okay Ben, you don’t want this, you’ve been drinking.”

He felt his stomach fall at her words, he’d been an idiot. 

“Come on, let me help you up,” she said, placing her arms around him.

“I’m fine,” he muttered, though inside, the dark cloud that always chased him, threatened to grow bigger and bigger, consuming him. Maybe forever this time. 

Her heart broke seeing him like this, she just wanted to hold him for the rest of the night, let him know that she was there for him.

“Ben, I can’t leave you on the floor, come on,” she pleaded.

Eventually he listened, and they both staggered up, getting him to his feet. With one arm around his waist, he leant on her slightly, almost sending them crashing back down to the floor. She walked him over to the sofa pushed up against the trailer’s wall, where he sat down heavily, letting out a large sigh as he did. His shoulders slumped, his head bowed, he couldn’t or wouldn’t meet her eyes. She pushed him gently down, resting his head on cushions she placed for him, and lifted his feet and legs on to the sofa. She panted slightly with the effort, he was as heavy and solid as he looked.

“I’m sorry Rey,” he whispered. 

His voice sounded small, unsure. Grabbing a throw from the sofa arm, she draped it over him, tucking it around him, he felt so cold.

“It’s okay, don’t worry,” she replied reassuringly, trying to keep the tears from breaking her voice.

Flashbacks to her youth filled her mind, the feelings of abandonment, loss, loneliness. The constant anguish of knowing she was never good enough, for anyone or anything. She knew how lost he must feel now, and knew that there was only one thing that she could do for him.

He looked up at her, his eyes drowsy and dulled, but the pain she could see in them was crystal clear.

“I didn’t mean to drink…” he tried to explain but couldn’t find the words. 

Rey perched next to him on the sofa and gently stroked his head, relishing in the feeling of his silky hair beneath her eager fingers. 

“It’s okay Ben, you’re not alone,” her words were soft and gentle and heartfelt. 

“Neither are you,” he murmured in response before his eyes closed and his breath deepened, and sleep took him. 

**********

Rey watched him sleep for a long time and she worried. She worried Ben was heading for a relapse. She worried about his well being, about what the papers would say if they found out, but most of all she worried about what would happen when Ben woke up. Would he be so embarrassed he would never talk to her again? Would he ask her to be removed from the set? She knew he wasn’t in love with her, and it wasn’t particularly healthy for her to moon over someone she couldn’t have, but she wasn’t ready to let him go just yet. She needed more time. She was prepared to say goodbye as soon as the film wrapped and didn’t think her heart could take it if she had to part from him sooner. 

She looked down at him, sleeping soundly. His mouth parted slightly. Why did he have to be so wonderful? Why couldn’t he have been a complete ass? Instead of a man trying his best to be better and sometimes failing but always picking himself up and trying again. Now that he couldn’t see her break, she let her tears fall freely. 

“Why did you have to make me love you?” she whispered into the darkness. Ben stirred and she froze. He couldn’t have heard her… could he? 

Rey stood up and looked in the mirror, wiping away the smudged mascara under her reddened eyes. She wrapped her arms around her body. It was late and the trailer was cold, but she wouldn’t leave him. She couldn’t leave him, God knows how many precious moments she had left with him now. She had to soak up every second. She switched on the heating, trying to get some warmth into the room. He was so vulnerable here like this, she couldn’t bear to think of the consequences for him, if someone else found him. It would be splashed all over the tabloids like a sick joke.

“Rey,” his voice behind her made her jump. She turned to look at him. 

“You stayed,” he said with a frown. He was more lucid now. The drink must have worked its way through his system. She nodded. 

“I… I couldn’t leave you,” she admitted, praying he was not angry at her for finding him.

Ben sat up and rubbed his head, his face paler than normal and his eyes encased in soft shadows.

“I’m sorry I put you through this,” he mumbled. Rey sat down on the sofa next to him, touched by his apology.

“That’s okay, I don’t mind. How are you feeling?”

“Like a truck parked on my head.” 

Rey laughed and Ben looked at her with a soft expression.

“I love making you laugh,” he admitted, his voice softer and lower.

Rey’s heart stopped in her chest. This wasn’t drunk lust, this was something more. Rey swallowed hard and decided to take a chance. 

“Ben, you… you said I wasn’t alone, and I need to know what that meant. I need to know if you meant I wasn’t alone in having these feelings…” 

She trailed off and looked down at her hands in her lap, her face burning. Suddenly, her small fingers were encased within Ben’s large, warm hands. Rey turned to look at him. His pupils were dilated and he looked… tortured.

Oh God… was he trying to think of a way to let her down easy? Had she made a huge mistake?

“I love you, Rey.”

The words echoed off the trailer walls and she began to doubt her own senses.

“What?” she asked. Ben took a deep steadying breath.

“I said I love you. I’ve loved you since the first moment I saw you, scrunching up your nose while inspecting your makeup brushes. I later discovered to my delight that you make that face whenever something displeases you. I love the way you treat everyone with that same kind, open smile. I love the way you press your lips together when you’re concentrating really hard on your work, I love the way you bite your lip when you are considering which implement to torture me with next. I’m hopelessly and completely in love with you, Rey Johnson, and I never meant to tell you, but being here with you alone in the dead of night and knowing you stayed to protect me, means I can’t keep my feelings hidden any longer. So that’s my secret and I know you don’t feel the same and that’s okay, because who would want this broken mess of a man? I certainly don't.” 

“Shut up.” 

The abruptness of her words felt like a knife to his heart. He hung his head. 

“I’m sorry, Rey. I shouldn’t have said any of this…”

Rey crushed her lips clumsily against his, and Ben shot back in his seat. She straddled his lap and placed kisses all over his face, wanting to show him somehow, anyway she could, how she felt. Ben was confused… and utterly turned on. 

“Don’t you dare call the man I love a broken mess again,” she mumbled between kisses. 

Ben tried to process the information and sensory overload he was presented with, her wonderful words and her body, her sweet, tempting body that he currently clung to like a life raft. 

Had she just said she loved him? Rey loved him back? His heart leapt. She stopped kissing him and cradled his cheeks with her hands. He tried to read the look he found in them, but he couldn’t, it wasn’t familiar. 

“I love you, Ben Solo. I love how even though you are a huge star, you are shy and humble underneath it all. I love how gentle your eyes are when you watch me work, I love how hard you try to understand when I explain what I’m doing, but most of all I love that you love me, Ben, because I never in my wildest dreams thought that could be a possibility,” she broke for a moment, her voice tinged with sadness and tears. 

“Nobody has ever wanted me, let alone cared enough to love me.”

Ben kissed her then. His large hands spanning her back as his lips devoured hers. He was still half expecting to wake up from a hazy dream. But she felt real, she felt very real. Her body pressed up against his and he felt her nipples graze his chest through her thin t-shirt. A groan escaped his lips and he tried to pull her closer still even as her body was flush with his. Rey giggled against his mouth.

“Not close enough,” he complained between kisses. Rey laughed again.

“I know what you mean,” she said in a sultry voice, and the mood in the trailer changed. Now their kisses were slower, more meaningful. Filled with passion, want, need and desire and something like hunger, a primal hunger for each other. Ben decided he could go without the drink, the drugs, all of it, if it meant he got to have Rey. 

“Are you sure about this, Rey?” he whispered against her throat as he kissed her softly on the smooth warm skin he found there.

“Yes,” her voice was heavy and gasping as she began to tug at his t-shirt.

He helped her pull it up over his head, revealing the broad expanse of his muscled chest underneath. For a moment she paused, staring at the pale skin beneath her, placing her hands tentatively upon him, the heat from his skin infusing her fingers. She ran her hands deliberately slowly over his chest, wanting to savour every touch, every moment. 

“My turn,” his deep voice came out gruff and heavy, laced with desire. 

She felt a gush of wetness between her thighs at his words and the lustful look in his eyes. She wondered if she would survive the night, when even his words were enough to set her on fire. Fuck it. She was all in now and for him, she would gladly burn. 

He eagerly pulled her t-shirt up over her arms and head, feeling his cock tighten further at the sight of her smooth, peachy skin beneath. Her bright pink bra was a mere whisper of lace and he could see the swell of her nipples straining against the delicate gauze. He ran his hands up her sides until his fingers cupped her petite breasts, noting with delight that both mounds were littered with tiny freckles. She let out a little gasp as he used his thumbs to rub her nipples in a circular motion, feeling them peak against the friction. His eyes were still fixed on hers as he moved his hands behind her back and unclasped the pink lacy number, pulling it down and exposing her perfectly formed peaks. She saw his pupils dilate as he drank her in, his lips parted and his breathing deepened. She felt a heady rush of desire and power, that it was her that brought this reaction out in him, it was her that he loved and desired. It was an intoxicating sensation. 

They began to kiss again, mouths and tongues melding together, tasting each other, while their hands explored what they could. Rey let out a little breathy moan as Ben’s hand ran across the skin of her back and round to her breast, cupping and kneading it gently, flicking over her already alert nipple. She could feel the hardness at his crotch under her and rubbed herself against him, creating the delicious friction that her body cried out for. He let out a growl at her movements, she was driving him fucking wild. He needed her and soon, but not before he made her moan out his name. 

Holding her under her buttocks he shakily stood, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, their mouths still melded in frantic kisses. He walked them over to the dressing table, clearing the surface with his hand, clumsily sweeping the items onto the floor, before placing Rey down upon it. She began fumbling at her jeans fastenings and started wriggling out of them, desperate to feel more of Ben, all of him, everywhere she could. Her centre cried out for attention. He helped her pull her sneakers and jeans off, throwing them behind him somewhere until she was left in just her white cotton panties and Galaxy War socks. She shivered as the cold table pressed against her bare skin. Kneeling in front of her, Ben raised his brow and smirked at her choice of footwear, Rey laughed in response. 

“I’m a fan,” she breathed.

“I can tell,” Ben murmured, his hands parting her legs. 

“I need to warm you up,” he whispered as he kissed the inside of her thighs, his hands resting on her knees. 

She scooted herself to the edge of the table as he continued the trail of kisses along her inner thighs, occasionally flicking his tongue out against the velvet skin. He moved his hands from her knees, up along her legs and behind her so he could cup her ass. 

“I can’t wait to taste you,” he said, getting nearer to her core, looking up at her, his dark eyes glinting with a delicious wickedness. 

Her breathing was coming in pants now and he had barely begun, he could smell her arousal through the damp cotton of her underwear. He noticed her tense in anticipation and felt giddy with the knowledge that she wanted him. He pressed his face up against her crotch, making her gasp and clutch at his hair. He rubbed his nose and mouth against her through the thin cotton, teasing her, taunting her, though he was torturing himself too, his erection painfully rock hard against his jeans. 

“Please,” she mewled, as he ran his tongue over the cotton already wet with her excitement. 

He did it a couple more times, enjoying her squirm at his ministrations, smiling as she tried to push herself against him.

Deciding he had teased her enough, he pulled his face away and began to tug at her panties, gliding them down her legs, and on to the floor. She felt herself blush as he looked at her, completely exposed to him. He gently pried her knees further open, giving him better access to her glistening cunt. 

“If only you knew how many times I’ve imagined doing this to you,” he gently pressed his palm against her core, moving her flesh slowly in a circular motion. 

She let out a sigh, her muscles flinched and jerked at the direct contact. He moved her legs placing them over his shoulders and pulled her closer to him, his hands once more cupping her ass. She could not help but cry out as his mouth took her, circling her clit with his warm moist lips. He licked her from top to bottom, tasting her, creamy, sweet sharpness. He moaned into her as he suckled her, the sound of her breathy sighs fuelling him on. She leant back against the mirror, ignoring the cold glass on her fevered skin, as she looked down and met Ben’s eyes. His gaze locked onto hers as his head bobbed up and down, his tongue working her wet, dripping core, flicking and licking her swollen bud until she felt as though she was losing her mind. 

She felt more aroused that she had even been, as this man she loved so dearly greedily lapped her up. Her pants and moans quickly grew more urgent, and she felt her climax draw near as Ben dipped his tongue into her cunt, lapping at her as though a man starving, his nose bumping against her clit, an extra layer of friction which left her moaning. She felt as though she were beginning to unravel from the inside out, starting from her toes and working its way up to her heated core. A violent shudder racked her body with a jolt of pleasure that made her head hazy, she arched her back and opened her mouth as she burst open. 

“Ben!” she cried out, tugging his hair, making him groan.

Her body flopped as she rested back against the mirror, her limbs felt like melted candles. She was vaguely aware of Ben taking another lap of her cunt, her one hand still loosely caught in his hair. 

“I love your sweet, sweet cunt, baby” he uttered, rubbing his face over it once more. “So wet for me. My darling girl.” 

Rey offered a dreamy smile, slowly coming back to herself. She committed his words to memory. Locked them away for safekeeping. 

Ben pushed himself up off the floor, unable to wait any longer. He grabbed her face and neck with his hands and kissed her, hot and deep. The taste of her cum on his mouth drove her wild with desire, it was all so new to her. He gently picked her up, his lips still on hers, and carried her back to the sofa, lying her down upon it. She watched him greedily as he undid his belt and unzipped his jeans, his eyes on hers the entire time. She lay there naked and glistening with a sheen of perspiration, her skin flushed and pinker than normal. She rested her head on her arm as she watched him undress. Under his dark jeans he wore tight black boxers, that did nothing to hide the raging erection barely concealed beneath. 

Kicking his shoes off, he slowly pushed his boxers down, his erection springing free. Rey couldn’t help but bite her lip at the sight of him, he looked as though he was carved from marble, made for carnal pleasure. She knew social media liked to deliberate about his ‘size’ guessing that he was indeed well endowed. She always pretended not to follow or pay any notice to those kinds of posts, but right now, with the object of interest right in front of her, she wished she could report back, that yes, the rumours were very, very true. 

He fumbled in his jeans pocket and pulled a condom out of his wallet before climbing onto the sofa between her legs. She widened her thighs to give him access. He knelt in front of her, fisting himself before tearing open the gold packet and pushing the condom on, rolling it carefully down his hard length. Rey’s cunt fluttered at the sight, and the anticipation, when he lowered himself down and gently pushed into her. She let out a low, long moan as he filled her. 

“Rey,” he gasped as she wrapped her legs around his broad, hard frame. 

She slid her arms around his shoulders as he leaned down and kissed her passionately and full of yearning. 

_ Take what you need. _ . she thought.  _ I’m yours… _

He pulled out and pushed in, slowly and surely, not wanting to rush, though his primal instinct wanted to crash into her until he couldn’t think anymore. He did it again, feeling her silken walls take him willingly each time, every nerve ending came alive. His thrusts grew faster and deeper as he cradled her head in his hand, his breathing now becoming a pant. She began to mewl with every stroke into her. Every time he pulled away she felt empty and wanted to pull him back, so she dug her feet into his back, keeping him close. They lost all track of time and space as Ben took her, the pleasure they both felt drowning everything else out, except each other. 

“I want you to come inside me,” Rey moaned as he took her breast in his mouth.

“Fuck, Rey,” his voice was scratchy, strained. 

He began to ride her harder and faster, gripping her by her hips to lift her, the angle hitting places she didn’t think were possible. Soon they were both lost to a rhythm, matching each other’s pace. Her cries got louder as she began to tremor all over and his pants turned into groans as pleasure began to rack his body. He slammed his hand on the arm rest above her head as his orgasm took him, powerful and intoxicating as he thrust into her one more time. A gentle shudder went through him again, the aftershock teasing his body with an echo of the release he had just experienced. 

He paused over her, getting his breath back as she held onto his shoulders as though anchoring herself, her hands shaking. A droplet of sweat fell from his chest onto hers and ran down between her breasts that rose and fell with her slowly steadying breath. He lay to her side and kissed her, one arm behind her head and one hand on her waist. Their kisses became gentle and tender once more, the passionate fires abated temporarily. Both revelling in the feeling of being with someone, of belonging with that person. Home. This was what it felt like to be home. 

“Ever since that first day I met you, I’ve wanted to do that. I can’t believe I thought you didn’t feel the same way. We could have been doing that the whole time!” Ben exclaimed. 

Rey giggled and pulled him in for another kiss. 

They got up and cleaned up in the tiny toilet inside the trailer and not wanting to get dressed just yet, they sat back on the sofa. Ben lay down on his back and pulled Rey on top of him, enjoying the feeling of her warm, lithe body flush against his. He pulled the throw discarded on the back of the sofa over them, when he saw Rey shiver a little. She leant on his chest, her arms crossed beneath her chin, looking down at Ben’s boyish grin. He looked younger, lighter somehow. He reached a hand out and tucked her loose hair behind her ear, she leant into his hand, almost nuzzling it.

“There’s two of us now,” she spoke softly, her voice reflecting the love that positively radiated out from her heart. “We’re in this together, you and me, always.”

His smile was still there but it faded a little. 

“Rey, I love you, I really do,” he began. “But things won’t always be easy with me, I struggle with...how I feel. The darkness in my head sometimes swallows everything else up...I...”

“Ben, I’ll help you, I will always help you.”

“I just worry that I’m not worth this, not worth you.”

Rey grasped his face with her hands, making him look at her.

“Benjamin Solo, you listen to me!” her words were firm yet tender. “You are worthy of being loved, more than you know, and I’m going to spend every day we have together showing you that.”

She planted a kiss firmly on his lips as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her as close to him as he could. As they lay there, talking of the future, their past and their love for one other, neither noticed the late hour and soon they fell into a deep peaceful sleep, wrapped in each other’s naked limbs. Both finally finding that their refuge, and the feeling of home they so badly needed was right there, within their love for one another. 

**********

_ Three years later…  _

Ben nervously tapped his foot as the limousine pulled up outside the movie theatre. He looked out of the tinted window at the crowds of fans and journalists outside. Cameras flashed and fans screamed. His eyes settled on the screen above the entrance.

**Episode X: The return of Kylo Ren.**

Ben took a deep breath. He hoped the movie would do well. He hoped the fans would like it, he’d taken a gamble at returning to this universe after what had happened. He hoped they would see that there was a whole lot more to Kylo Ren just as there was a whole lot more to Ben Solo. Rey had convinced him to do it, made him see that there were fans who cared for Kylo and what he stood for. He had been overwhelmed by the response so far.

Warm fingers spread across his hand on his thigh quieting his twitching nerves. Ben glanced at Rey, as she smiled back at him. She was an absolute vision in her crimson gown, her brown hair in curls around her beautiful face. Of course she had insisted on doing her own makeup and Rose Tico, her best friend had styled her hair.

“Will you stop worrying! Everything is going to be fine.” Rey insisted. 

Ben nodded, though his jaw had tightened and his nostrils flared.

“But what if they don’t like it?” he asked.

“They will.”

“What if it’s too late for me to come back now?”

“It’s never too late to come back,” Rey said. 

They exited the car and Ben clasped Rey’s hand in his as they moved down the red carpet. Anyone watching them would have thought Rey was the star. She smiled and waved and talked to the fans. The press all loved her and she knew how to get exactly what she wanted from them. Ben just watched her in awe and tried to keep from having a panic attack. She never left his side, kept her hand firmly attached to his, rubbing it soothingly with her thumb. She checked he was okay a number of times before they headed into the theatre, subtle looks passed between them, their own secret language. After the showing, the audience clapped and cheered and Rey held back tears as everyone congratulated Ben who not only starred in the film, but also directed a large proportion of it. He had poured his heart and soul into the project, the same way he did with everything he cared about and it had paid off. The people loved him. Just as she did. 

Later when they arrived home, Rey was ready to crawl into bed and curl herself next to his hard, warm body, but Ben took her hand and told her there was something he wanted to show her. She let him lead her out to their driveway, gasping when she realised that she was looking at the same silver trailer they had first met in. 

“What is this doing here?” she asked.

“They were going to scrap it, and I just couldn’t let them. There are too many memories in there.”

Rey’s heart melted and she felt tears pool in her hazel eyes. She reached up and placed a kiss on her sentimental boyfriend's cheek.

“Let’s go in,” he said with a boyish grin, though she saw the heat behind his eyes. 

Rey snorted. She was pretty sure she knew what he had in mind, not that she was unwilling. They had spent a lot of nights in that tiny space steaming up the windows after long days of filming. They entered the trailer and Rey looked around, while Ben stood in the doorway. 

“Wow, it’s like being transported back to three years ago,” she said, running her fingers along the countertop. She smirked, a hot flush flooding her body as she remembered their first time together. 

“You’re right, Ben. There are a lot of memories in here,” she shivered as she remembered all the times Ben had fucked her hard against that long suffering counter.

“So what could you have in mind by bringing me in here?” she asked as she turned to face him. She was grinning and expecting him to make a move so she could scarcely believe her eyes when she looked down to see Ben Solo on one knee before her, holding a small box that contained the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever seen. Rey couldn’t speak. She just stared at Ben with her mouth wide open. 

“Rey, from the moment I met you, I knew you were special. I never thought you would want to be with someone like me, but these two years we’ve spent together have been the happiest years of my life. So before you come to your senses and realise you’re too good for me. I want to ask you to be my wife because I love you and I want the whole world to know how much you mean to me.”

Rey choked back tears.

“Of course I’ll be your wife, oh Ben!”

They crashed together, their lips messily merging as they laughed and cried in unison. Ben placed the ring on her finger, and Rey sighed contentedly. She looked up at him with glassy eyes. 

“I love you so much, Ben. You think you need me more than I need you, but that just isn’t true. I couldn’t survive without you. You make me whole in a way I never thought was possible,” she kissed him again, tenderly, slowly. “You are my home, my belonging, my heart.”

Ben produced a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne from one of the drawers and two glasses. He popped the cork and poured them both a glass, handing one to Rey and keeping one for himself. 

“To the future Mrs Solo,” he said, raising his glass to clink Rey’s. 

She smiled back at him. 

“May you never realise how big a mistake you are making by marrying me.”

Rey laughed. 

“Marrying you isn’t a mistake, Mr Solo. It’s fate.”

“And what else does fate have in store for our future, I wonder?” pondered Ben as he sipped his champagne, a dreamy happy look upon his face.

Rey popped her glass down without taking a sip and put a hand on her stomach, now seemed like the perfect time for her announcement. 

“Twins actually, due in seven months.”

Rey broke down into fits of giggles as Ben spat out his champagne all over the wall mounted mirror. 

“Are you sure?”

Rey nodded. Ben touched her stomach with reverence and looked up at her with tears in his eyes. 

  
“I underestimated you, just when I think I couldn’t get any happier. You prove me wrong again.”

Rey smiled. 

“We’re going to have to plan this wedding fairly soon, so I’m not waddling down the aisle like Jabba the Hutt.”

“Don’t worry, my mother is already on the case.”

Rey laughed. “Leia has always been our number one supporter.”

Rey bit her lip and gave Ben a suggestive look. She lifted herself up onto the counter and widened her legs. Ben smirked as he came to stand between her thighs, placing his hands on her hips. Rey ran her hands down Ben’s chest and sighed contentedly as he stroked her thighs, his hands large and warm. 

“How many women are wishing they could make love to the great Kylo Ren tonight? I really am a lucky girl.”

Ben leaned down and placed a soft kiss to her throat, tasting her, smelling her sweet, warm scent.

  
“I’m the lucky one,”he murmured, cupping her breasts in his hands, making her draw in a sharp breath. She grinned wickedly at him. 

“I’d take Ben Solo over Kylo Ren any day,” she breathed. “He’s the man who holds my heart.”

“And he won’t ever let it break,” Ben vowed, sealing his promise with a red hot kiss. 

**********


End file.
